Happy love
by alondra-viri
Summary: un fic de drables de happy tree! pareja en portada :3
1. Chapter 1

_"Ella nunca va a amarte como yo lo hago, si tan solo me miraras podríamos ser algo hermoso, algo mágico, en vez de ser invisibles, tienes un fuego en tu interior que ella jamas llegara a ver no importa que hagas tu, he pasado toda una vida tratando de mostrarte cuanto te amo pero para ti yo soy invisible, como una sombra en la oscuridad, solo quiero que abras los ojos y me mires a mi, date cuenta ella no te ama, déjame a mi darte el amor que necesitas_

_Me miras atentamente, yo no puedo respirar cuando sonríes así, porque no puedes ver que todo este amor es para ti, yo se que ella es hermosa y puede darte lo que yo no, pero puedo intentar hacerte feliz, siempre me dices que estas tan enamorado, me pregunto si sabrás que eres lo ultimo en lo que pienso por las noches, eres la razón de mis lagrimas, lo único que aun me hace seguir creyendo en los deseos, la canción que jamas dejare de cantar, cuando te acercas a mi puedes ver como pierdo la respiración, con tu andar tan perfecto, esa clase de perfección que yo quisiera tener, mas le vale a ella amarte demasiado, que procure tu felicidad, el solo mirar tus ojos azules me hace pensar que es una chica muy afortunada, así que después de todo regreso a casa solo, mientras apago la luz, guardo tu fotografía y tal vez pueda dormir bien esta noche, eres el único capaz de destrozar así mi corazón, eres mi razón de ser y el tiempo que se que viviré, pero aun así sigo esperanzado, otro día, me miras y mientras yo sonrió para que no te des cuenta..._

_Eramos jóvenes cuando nuestra relación inicio, siempre te mire como lo mejor de mi vida, la persona que me salvaría de esta creciente oscuridad, cuan equivocado estaba, tu solo querías diversión, pero sabes algo Cuddles, yo jamas deje ni dejare de amarte. Hoy me conformo con verte feliz, me hubiese gustado ser yo el que sacara sonrisas de tus labios, el que alegrara tus días y calentara tus noches, Giggles es una buena chica; ser tu mejor amigo no es nada fácil pero mientras pueda seguir a tu lado es un sacrificio que acepto gustoso, ojalá algún día pueda encontrar a alguien que me ayude a olvidarte pero se que eso es imposible, estas tan dentro de mi corazón que seria simplemente imposible hacerlo, solo quiero que nunca olvides que no importa lo que pase, siempre te amare"_

_Toothy_

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

El joven de cabellos morados suspiro mientras observaba la carta, jamas tendría el valor suficiente como para dársena a Cuddles pero por lo menos se había desahogado escribiendo. Hoy era San Valentin, el amor y los melosos corazones inundaban el aire haciéndolo demasiado empalagoso para respirar, para acabar de joder su suerte ese día no había escuela y tenia que aburrirse como ostra en su casa, había pensado en invitar a sus amigos a ver películas y jugar videojuegos pero ya sabia lo que responderían:

- Lo siento, no puedo - diría Lumpy, ya tenia planes con Russell

- Sera para otra ocasión - Respondería Sniffles, ya tenia una cita con Nutty

Mime solo negaría levemente con la cabeza pero sabia que tenia ya la tarde ocupada junto a Cro-Marmot y Cuddles, ah Cuddles, el diría lo mismo de siempre… "hoy no pero te prometo que mañana sin falta estoy contigo", excusas que el ya no necesitaba escuchar, ya se las sabia de memoria; suspiro cansado mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos, las lagrimas no tardaron en comenzar a brotar de forma abundante, trato de limpiarlas pero era inútil, estas seguían fluyendo, el sonido del timbre lo tomo por sorpresa. "¿quien será a estas horas?" pensó extrañado, se levanto y al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa

- ¿Cuddles? ¿que pasa?

El joven rubio se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre el besándole con intensidad. El pelimorado le abrazo con fuerza por el cuello devolviendo el beso con intensidad y mucho amor

- ¡ah! Cuddles despacio por favor - suplicaba ante el brusco trato

- Lo lamento Toothy hoy no pienso ser amable

Aquella seria una noche muy larga definitivamente, el dolor en la mañana seria insoportable, ya lo sospechaba...

Los primeros rayos del sol inundaban la habitación de tonos pastel, la bella chica aun seguía durmiendo en la cama con sus suaves cabellos rosas regados en la almohada, la noche anterior había tenido una terrible discusión con su novio y todo por lo de siempre, los celos; amaba a Cuddles mucho pero odiaba cuando él se ponía a coquetear con las demás chicas, se suponía que ella era su novia y él no tenia porque mirar a nadie mas. Ya era muy tarde así que comenzó a levantarse con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y escozor en los ojos y garganta, por haber llorado y gritado hasta haber caído dormida, ya no había marcha atrás, si veía a Cuddles coquetear con una mujer, con una sola, lo botaría en el primer basurero que viera, sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se miraba al espejo, era realmente hermosa, seria muy tonto de parte de Cuddles el mirar a alguien mas teniéndola a ella a su entera disposición, el rubio era de ella y pobre de la ilusa que quisiera quitárselo…

No podía sentarse, le dolía hasta el alma y a duras penas con trabajo podía caminar medianamente decente, Cuddles ya se había ido no sin antes advertirle de no hablar de lo que había pasado, siempre era lo mismo, siempre que el rubio se peleaba con su novia venia donde el estaba, le decía unas cuantas palabras dulces y lo tomaba salvajemente, desquitándose con su cuerpo, usándolo como una vil muñeca para apaciguar su enojo, y él como buen idiota enamorado que era dejaba que el rubio le hiciese todo lo que quisiera sin objetar nada, sin quejas ni reclamos, debía admitir que era patético pero aquella era la única forma en la que podía estar con Cuddles, ilusamente pensaba por un momento que era especial para el rubio, se sentía importante, querido, aunque Cuddles tuviera miles de aventuras con otras chicas, andando con Giggles incluso, siempre regresaría a su lado, porque lo necesitaba, aunque el rubio lo negara, lo necesitaba porque era el único que lo comprendía, que le brindaba apoyo incondicional, que lo amaba mas que su propia vida, el pelimorado suspiro pesadamente, ya era un nuevo día y tenia que empezar a alistarse para la escuela…


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases eran aburridas, monótonas y tediosas, al menos para alguien como él, acostumbrado al éxtasis de entrar en batalla y de sentir la adrenalina corriendo por las venas después de una buena pelea, debía admitir que sin Splendid ahí para alegrarle el día nada parecía tener sentido, y no era que dependiera totalmente de ese tonto con complejo de súper héroe de cuarta, era solo que se aburría sin su presencia, debía admitirlo, extrañaba a su novio, ¿es que acaso el mundo no podía estar un jodido minuto sin que alguien necesitase ayuda? pues pareciere que no porque su chico seguía sin verlo por estar salvando a las personas. No, no eran celos… bueno si, si lo eran, pero es que no era justo, hacia una semana entera que no tenia a su novio a su lado, que no lo besaba, que Splendid no lo reclamaba como suyo, añoraba el calor de su peliazul en su cama, su presencia en su casa, todo. Caminando por los pasillos del colegio mando un mensaje de texto con la esperanza de que su novio contestase, espero unos minutos que le parecieron horas cuando al fin escucho el sonido que anunciaba que había una llamada entrante, contesto en tiempo récord y trato de que su voz no sonara muy desesperada

- ¿Splendid?

- ¡amor! ¿me has extrañado?

¿que clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡por supuesto que lo había extrañado!

- Estoy en casa Flippy, te paso a recoger después de clases, tengo una sorpresa

La llamada termino, dejándolo con una duda y una sonrisa boba en su rostro, deberás lo había extrañado mucho…


	4. Chapter 4

La hora del receso era la preferida de los alumnos de la escuela, Shifty y Lifty no eran la excepción, comían juntos bajo la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol en el jardín trasero de la escuela, hacia poco menos de un mes que habían iniciado una relación amorosa y querían llevarse las cosas con calma puesto que era muy poco usual que dos gemelos, hermanos de sangre, mantuvieran relaciones entre ellos. El peliverde mayor sujeto a su hermano de la cintura mientras le besaba levemente la mejilla. Lifty se sonrojo fuertemente y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, buscando mayor contacto entre ellos, desde siempre había estado enamorado de su hermano mayor y fue él quien tuvo que conquistar a Shifty. No era tonto y sabia que su hermano era muy atractivo, tal vez demasiado y sabia que había mas de una zorra que quería atrapar a Shifty en sus garras, fue por ello que se decidió a actuar rápido y precipitadamente, debía admitir que nunca espero, ni pensó, que su hermano también correspondiera sus sentimientos; la campana sonó dando por finalizado el descanso, los gemelos, que aun seguían abrazados, decidieron ignorar el timbre, después de todo sus notas iban bien, una clase perdida no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo; Shifty tomo suavemente el mentón de su hermano menor y comenzó con un beso suave y tímido, Lifty no podía ser mas feliz…


	5. Chapter 5

Sniffles se caracterizaba por ser una persona que poseía mucha paciencia, era muy rara la ocasión en la que perdía los estribos, pero como todo en la vida, él tenia una debilidad, su novio Nutty era un caso muy especial

- te enfermaras, deja por un momento de comer tantos dulce, al menos mastícalos, no los tragues

- Pero Sniffles, son tan delicioso

Ese día era San Valentin y como buen novio que era, o que quería llegar a ser, había decidido comprarle a Nutty la caja de chocolates mas grande que había encontrado en la tienda, y por la cual se había peleado con 4 tipos mas, un ramo de rosas, las cuales le habían costado demasiado caro, y muchos otros dulces que sabia eran los favoritos de su chico, tenia muy en cuenta la extraña y retorcida obsesión de su novio con el azúcar pero no podía evitar cumplirle todos sus caprichos y comprarle siempre mas dulces. El peliverde se acerco al peliazul y le planto un dulce beso, que para Sniffles sabia realmente delicioso. Nutty amaba mucho a su novio y aunque no lo pareciera realmente siempre se la pasaba pensando en la razón por la que un chico como Sniffles, tan maravilloso, atento, amoroso e inteligente, se había fijado en un tonto, hiperactivo y adicto al azúcar, como el. Sea cual fuera la respuesta ya no importaba, solo el momento, en donde Sniffles lo toma por la cintura para profundizar el beso, importa realmente, se aman y es lo único que contara, ahora y siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Cro-Marmot siempre había sido una de esas personas que eran muy poco para las palabras, demasiado tímido dirían algunos, es por ello que amaba pasar sus ratos al lado de Mime, el chico era igual o mas callado que él pero aquello no fue por elección propia, Mime era mudo, todo por culpa de un horrible accidente que había sufrido cuando tenia 6 años, ya de eso habían pasado 10 años y el chico seguía sin perder el animo, era realmente admirable. El castaño miraba atentamente como el joven aprendiz de mimo comía maní acaramelado, su comida favorita; era un chico muy lindo, adorable y carismático, él en cambio era muy reservado y serio, demasiado tal vez. El joven pelimorado dejo de comer para observar atentamente a su acompañante, el castaño no decía ni una sola palabra, igual y siempre fue muy corto de palabras, pero ahora estaba mas callado que de costumbre; Mime adoraba oír la voz de Cro-Marmot, era grave y masculina, le ponía toda la piel de gallina, las mejillas rojas y un ligero cosquilleo se hacia presente en su estomago. ¡Estaba enamorado por dios! Sabia que el castaño jamas le haría caso, tenia un club de fans con chicas realmente muy guapas, ¿que oportunidad podría tener un pobre mudo como el? Tan concentrado estaba que no noto cuando el castaño le tomo de la mano, sabia que no debía emocionarse pero no pudo evitar intensificar el agarre mientras una sonrisa se alojaba en sus labios, la noche era joven y ellos aun tenían mucho que hacer…


End file.
